Strength, Fun and Courage
by Chevok
Summary: There's a new spirit who has been named a guardian. Who is she and what does she know about the beginning of Jack Frost? And how does E. Aster Bunnymund know her?
1. Chapter 1

My new story. I hope you like!

* * *

Chapter one

_Protect the Courage and Strength_

"Keep running!" Rose whispered to herself as she was chased by three men with torches.

She turned her head for a moment and stumbled before hitting the ground.

"Oof" she panted before jumping back up and running towards the safe house.

Rose's blue eyes widened as she saw the safe house. She wanted to yell out to warn them but she knew she couldn't, she couldn't risk the children. She turned left, her blonde hair whipping behind her as she weaved in and out of the trees. Suddenly she tripped over a fallen log, a searing pain radiating in her lower right leg.

Rose looked down at her leg and noticed that an arrow stuck out of it. She grunted while pulling it out. She glared at it before throwing it away from her. She sat against the log for a moment and listened for movement. She sighed as she heard none, a small smile gracing her lips. Rose got back up and started heading towards the safe house. She looked up with a smile before entering the small log home that had only two windows and was one room.

"Hello everyone" Rose smiled as she looked at the eight children that were there.

They smiled and hugged her before hearing another sound outside. She snapped her head towards the window while instructing the oldest boy, Robert, to put out the fire that they had to keep them warm. It was cold due to the winter snow and winter winds outside. Rose grabbed her rifle and waited by the window. The children were crowded in a corner scared, it could be seen in their eyes. Rose looked at each of their eyes before turning her gaze back towards the window.

There was a bang against the door. They heard laughing from the men and it wasn't truly until then did Rose really realized they were getting closer with their torches.

Oh God no! Rose thought to herself as she glared out the window with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly their was the smell of smoke and glass breaking. The children started to cough as the laughter started to leave. Rose coughed but urged everyone out of the back of the house. The last, the smallest girl who was only four, ran out with Rose behind her. Rose stumbled before falling, the pain in her leg so painful it was blinding.

"Rose!" the youngest boy, Andrew, yelled out as he went back to her.

"I'm fine Andrew. Robert, get everyone to the next safe house! I'll be behind you."

"But Rose-" Robert started but was cut off.

"Robert! Just go!" Rose yelled as she tried to get up.

The children took one last look before running towards the next safe house.

Rose sighed before stumbling up and headed towards the safe house, only about ten minutes behind the children. She stopped after ten minutes though because of her leg. She kept moving, for the children's sake and to make sure they were okay.

It would take a long time before she arrived at the next house. She looked up to see no fire light inside and knew then that no one was inside, they had moved on.

Thank God they're okay! At least I hope so, Rose thought to herself as she sat down on the step.

Rose looked up at the moon before closing her eyes, her back against the door.

"Protect the children God or what ever deity is out there. Give them the courage and strength to move on and realize their lives aren't always dark, that the sun has to shine sometime." Rose smiled before her heart finally gave out and her last breath left her lungs.

Rose didn't realized that there was two people watching her, the Man in the Moon and the last Pooka in existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_One man's garbage is another man's treasure_

It was cold, so cold in fact that it woke Rose up. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath. She looked up at the moon as it shined brightly down at her.

"**You are Andra 'Rose' Skyrah" **

"Who are you?" Rose, now Andra Rose Skyrah, whispered as the moon grew dimmed.

She sighed before looking around and realized that she wasn't dead and that she was still at the old safe house. She opened the door and the first thing she realized was that it was dusty inside. The blue eyes searched for any sign of human life that could have been there within the past couple of days but found none.

She sighed before growling and moved out of the house. She suddenly heard voices, one man and one female. She moved forward towards the voices and soon the lake. The snow had fallen and her dress as somewhat wet. She looked down at her black dress, it reached to her knees, her black boots muddy and scratched up. She shook her head and moved closer to the two people.

"-You always play tricks!" it was a little girl, she was frightened.

"-You have to believe in me" the boy replied.

Rose didn't understand since they whispered but got some pieces of the conversation. She stayed hidden in the bushes while watching the siblings, which she soon realized. She continued to watch until the boy fell through. She was shocked to say the least as they little girl ran by to get help.

It would take a while until they stopped searching, it was night until the moon started shining again. Rose looked up before turning back to the lake. A boy rose out of it, it was the same boy but with white hair and blue eyes. Rose gasped quietly at how her heart sped up and her body shivered.

"Jack Frost" she muttered before watching him starting to skate around the lake in smiles and laughs.

Rose had the urge to go up and meet him but couldn't stop that child like laughter, didn't have the heart to. She smiled before walking away once he started to fly.

~~ 300 years later~~

Andra Rose, who Rose now goes by, walked down the street watching the children run and have fun in the snow. Suddenly a boy with brown hair started flying past her causing her now green dress flying gently up. She smiled before continuing to walk but stopped when she heard that same laughter.

"Jack Frost" she whispered smiling as she continued on her way.

She turned into the alley way to see a giant rabbit come up behind her. She grinned before pulling out her bow and arrow while spinning and pointed her arrow at the giant rabbit.

"Ah Bunnymund, I didn't know it was you! You shouldn't sneak up on an innocent girl like me" Andra Rose smiled as she put her bow down.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes before he straightened up trying to be intimidating. It wasn't working on Andra Rose one bit as she never lost her smile.

"Trying to intimidate me Bunny? I don't think so" Andra Rose grinned.

Bunny rolled his eyes at her but grinned knowing who she was before she was Andra Rose Skyrah, Protector of Children, she just didn't know it yet.

"Nah I just need you to come with me. So ya can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which will it be?" Bunny asked her as he watched her movements.

"Now Bunny, why would I go with you?" Andra Rose never lost her grin as she leaned against the wall next to Bunnymund.

Bunny sighed before two yetis showed up with another bag. Andra Rose stared at the moving bag before glaring at Bunny, the two yetis and the unmoving bag.

"Don't you dare Aster" she glared at his smirking form while holding up her bow with a knocked arrow.

He shrugged before turning and nodded at the two yetis. He waved at Andra Rose before disappearing down his rabbit hole and the yetis grabbed Andra Rose.

Andra Rose didn't know what hit her until she was thrown into the bag and thrown somewhere. She glared and struggled before falling on hard ground. She felt the bag's string loosen a little bit, just enough for her to open and get herself out.

She got out and glared at everyone, she knew exactly what they wanted and she didn't want it. She didn't realize that would change when she saw the one person she admired most...

Jack Frost

* * *

R&R everyone! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far

* * *

Chapter three

"_You are..." "what?!"_

Andra Rose looked around the last place she wanted to be, Santa's workshop. She glared as she saw the rest of the guardians: The tooth fairy (Who never liked her anyways), the Sandman (who she liked talking to), Bunnymund (he was okay) and finally North St. Nick or Santa Clause (Who she has never really cared for).

"Andra Rose! Jack Frost! How nice it is to finally meet you!" North St. Nick's voice boomed throughout the workshop.

"What are we doing here?" Andra Rose crossed her arms, her green dress sleeves wrinkling slightly.

"Well something happened and you two are now Guardians. Though I don't see why _she's_ a Guardian" The Tooth Fairy had turned towards Bunnymund as she spoke the last part.

Andra Rose knocked an arrow in her bow and pulled back while pointing at the Tooth Fairy.

"I don't want to be a Guardian anyways pixie. I could care less what you say either" Andra Rose glared at her before Bunny got in between them.

"Now ladies, let us be friends! You two are going to be Guardians! By the vay, I am-" North St. Nick started but was cut off by the archer.

"North St. Nick. Yeah I know" Andra Rose glared at the jolly man after putting her arrow away.

"Why were we chosen to be Guardians? I don't even want to be a Guardian either!" Jack Frost chimed in.

"You have a center that can protect the children of the vorld. Both of you, take a walk with me" North St. Nick motioned for us to follow.

Jack and Andra Rose looked at each other before following the Russian. They were led away to North's personal workshop.

"Man I've always wanted to be here." Andra Rose heard Jack Frost whisper with awe laced in his expression.

Andra Rose snickered to herself before North turned towards them.

"What is your centers?" He got in our faces.

Andra Rose didn't like it and took a step back with a slight glare.

"Andra Rose! What is your center!" North got in her face once again but this time she was cornered.

"I am of strength and courage if that is what you mean. That's what a piece of my name means North St. Nick!" Andra Rose yelled at him with a glare.

Jack looked at the blonde haired, blue eyed girl. He wondered who she was and how a piece of him knew her.

She was there when you were reborn, a small voice in his mind whispered to him.

He shook his head before tuning back into the conversation with wide eyes.

"You know your center and yet you don't protect the children? I've seen you in action before Andra Rose Skyrah and you protect them without realizing it!" North yelled at the girl.

"Why are we here Santa?" Jack asked with crossed arms interrupting the argument going on between the other two.

"You are Guardians Jack Frost. You are protectors of children. They are who we are Jack and Andra Rose and they are all we will ever be" North's voice grew softer as his eyes grew wiser.

"No one can see me North so explain that one!" Andra Rose had turned towards the larger man.

"Why protect them when they can't see me? I protected them when I was human, before I died and became who I am!" a hand clamped over Andra Rose's mouth.

Andra Rose just revealed how she became a spirit. No one was suppose to know that and in an angry spout she told them. She shook her head and crossed her arms as the other two in the room looked at her with wide eyes.

"I am Strength and Courage North. I help keep away bad dreams or help conquer fears even though no one believes in those things anymore" Andra Rose turned away and walked out of the room, grabbing a snow globe on the way.

North and Jack stood there in shock before shaking it off. Jack looked at the closed door for a moment longer before turning back to the jolly old man.

"I think she was right. Children don't see me so what's the point except for bringing a snow day?" Jack also walked out and gently closed the door.

Andra Rose threw the snow globe and left the fortress that sat in the North Pole. She wasn't happy with the situation or herself for that matter.

Why did I spit that out?! Why? She thought to herself as it was nearly midnight, she looked up at the moon.

"Why put me here and not give me a believer? No one believes in me so what's the point? Why do you hurt me like this MiM!? WHY!" Andra Rose's voice rose as she started to cry.

She walked towards the lake that she first passed over three hundred years ago. She leaned back against a tree and watched as the ice shimmered. She placed a hand on the ice wondering how thick or thin it was.

Maybe I could drown? Maybe I can really truly kill myself? She asked herself with only the wind to reply to her silent plea.

Jack Frost as in similar turmoil until he heard soft crying. It was that girl, Andra Rose or something like that. He looked up and saw her on the other side of the lake- his lake.

"Hey!" Jack flew over to her as she looked up from her hands.

"Andra Rose right?" Jack asked softly as he pulled her hands away from her face.

She nodded before Jack gave a soft smile and a gentle hug. Andra didn't know how to react to things like this so she let him hug her for another moment before hesitantly returning the hug.

Something happened to them at that moment, something that neither could explain. Maybe it was the shock of everything but once they felt it, they looked up at each other and wondered what it was. Was it...

Love?

Unfortunately there was someone watching them, one who wanted to break them apart and turn them against each other. The person disappeared in the shadows as the moon looked on worried for the two spirits.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"_Help!" "I'm coming!"_

Jack Frost and Andra Rose both have never felt anything so powerful in their lives. They searched each others eyes before jumping back and hesitated with blushed faces.

"So um, How did you like the offer that the Guardians made?" Andra Rose asked quietly not looking at him.

"Well, I don't feel the need to, I can't be seen so what's the point?" Jack Frost replied after clearing his throat.

Andra Rose nodded before turning back and sitting down at the lakes edge. Jack sat next to her and looked out. They sat in silence for a while before Jack started to speak softly.

"How...um how did you become a spirit?" Jack asked quietly as he turned to look at her.

Jack saw the tears in her eyes and felt bad for her.

Something bad must have happened to her, Jack thought as he moved an arm around her shoulders.

Her head snapped and looked up at him as tears poured down her face. She moved closer to him and cuddled up to his side.

"I was helping some children, orphans, get away from the people in town who wanted them killed. According to the people in town, they were nothing but hungry mouths that stole their food. I didn't see them like that, to me they were family.

I couldn't let the men near the safe house so I ran a little farther away and ended up by the lake before getting hurt in the leg. I climbed over a log and waited until the voices of the men were gone. At least that's what I thought." Andra Rose paused for a moment before sighing.

"Go ahead" Jack encouraged her softly.

She nodded before a far away look appeared in her eyes.

"I limped towards the safe house where the children were. The oldest was ten and the youngest being four I think. Anyways, I got inside before I heard the voices again. I thought I had lost them so I armed myself and waited by the window. The small house was a one room and logged with two windows and doors.

Anyways, I started to smell smoke and realized they had set fire to the house. I got the children out before stumbling over. I knew I couldn't make it, it was another four miles until the next safe house but I knew they did have the chance. I told them to go ahead and move before they were caught and that I would be right behind them. They made me promise.

By the time I got to the next one, it was empty and no fire or person had been in it for a long time. I died at least knowing they were okay" Andra Rose finished while staring out onto the lake.

Jack stared at her with wide eyes. He never knew how she became and spirit and now he did. It somehow made him worry and yet feel closer to her, this Andra Rose character.

"What about you Jack? How did you become a spirit?" Andra Rose asked him, her eyes piercing his.

He looked away from her with a sigh.

"I don't know to be honest. One day I looked up and I was different and the Man in the Moon told me my name and that was it. Not how I came to be or what I was meant to do, nothing." Jack sighed once more before a noise caught both of their attention.

"Aw how touching" a man with yellow eyes and gray skin with a black cloak came out of the shadows.

Andra Rose and Jack both jumped up and pulled out their respective weapons while glaring at the man with yellow eyes.

"Now come come, don't be frightened of me. I'm not the one who told you that you were guardians was I?"

"Who are you?" Andra Rose asked the gray skinned man while standing in defense with her bow and arrow.

"Why child, I am Pitch Black. The Nightmare King" Pitch's voice rang throughout the woods with a laugh following it.

It suddenly went dark, a scream ringing out.

"Andra!" "Jack!" they each called out for the other.

The shadows disappeared showing that Andra Rose was in binds with Pitch holding a knife to her throat. Panic and fear was filling her blue eyes while she looked for Jack's help.

Pitch grinned before disappearing with Jack and Andra Rose yelling out to each other.

"Help!" "I'm coming Andra!"

Jack watched them disappear but still shot at the shadows with his ice. He let a growl and scream of rage before looking around him. He sighed and knew what he had to do.

He had to get the Guardians help to get Andra Rose back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"_You want us to do what?" "Don't do it!"_

Andra Rose groaned as she opened her eyes. She had a splitting head ache and she knew it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She blinked several times to get the spots gone from her vision. She sat up slowly before hearing Pitch's voice ringing out.

"How do you like my humble home hm? I know it looks a bit bleak and just all gray but you'll get use to it" Pitch grinned down at the young woman that was glaring at him.

"Oh shove off Pitch!" Andra growled before being smacked across the face by Pitch.

She glared at him before spitting in his face which resulted in another slap across the face.

"You will learn your lesson one way or another girl!" Pitch glared and threw Andra Rose into a cage to rot.

Pitch walked away from her. Andra Rose was left to her thoughts and figuring a way out of this mess.

Come on Jack, help me out of here, Andra Rose thought as she gripped the iron bars of the cage before dropping her head slowly in defeat.

Jack Frost was flying as fast as the wind would take him towards the north pole. He used the wind to push the windows open and flew in.

"She's been taken!" Jack yelled as he looked around for North.

North looked away from the globe with the little white dots on it.

"Vhat do you mean taken? Who has taken her?!" North came right up to Jack with clenched fists.

North's arms flexed causing the two tattoos on his arms, Naughty on one side and Nice on the other, to move with anger.

"That Pitch guy took her! I can't believe I'm asking this but can you please help me get her out of there?" Jack Frost pleaded with wide blue eyes.

North nodded while going over and pushing a lever down to activate the Northern Lights. Jack sighed in relief while the other Guardians were called. Jack started to pace while waiting for the others, he knew that it wouldn't be easy but he knew that she was worth it. How he knew this he would never know, at least not yet.

Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, and the Sandman showed up within a few minutes.

"What happened North?" Tooth asked as she flew up to North, a worried expression painted on her face.

"Andra Rose has been taken by Pitch. Is not good. We must go and save her" North replied as he readied himself for the sleigh.

"Why North? She isn't worth anything to anyone. No one can see her so what's the point?" Tooth glared at the jolly man.

North turned and glared at her but Bunnymund beat him to the punch.

"Tooth ya don't know what the Sheila's been through!" Bunnymund yelled in anger.

Tooth look taken aback before trying to protest once again. Jack felt his last nerve snap before he hit the butt of his staff to the ground causing ice to run up the side of the walls and around their feet.

"Just shut up and help me find her!" Jack yelled while glaring at everyone.

Everyone went quiet before North spoke up again.

"Let's make a plan and figure out where to go from there alright?" North looked at everyone in the group.

They started to formulate a plan as to when and where Andra Rose could be. It wasn't until about thirty minutes in did Jack realize a certain place they could keep her.

"Burgess" Jack whispered in surprise.

Everyone looked at him before Sandy and Bunnymund agreed so everyone prepared the sleigh and without a word from Bunnymund, they set off.

Andra Rose laid down in the cage on her back. It has seem like hours since she last saw that Pitch guy. She glared at the roof of the cage before hearing that oily voice.

"Well well, looks like someone is mad. Should I be worried?" Pitch's voice seemed to echo from everywhere.

Andra Rose glared at the darkness, hate building inside of her. She felt more hate for this spirit than she did for those men who were trying to hurt those children.

"Leave me alone you blimey bastard!" Andra Rose yelled at the darkness as she sat up.

She was suddenly pulled from the cage and thrown to the floor. She glared up at Pitch as he grinned at her before having one of his nightmares bite her and throw her against the stone wall.

She hit the wall with a grunt and fell onto her hands and knees. The wind was knocked out of her and her head was bleeding. The bite mark on her arm was burning a white hot flame through her veins. Andra Rose's arm collapsed under the weight of her small body. She glared as Pitch grinned once more before pulling out a bow and arrow.

Her bow and arrow.

She gasped before laying as close to the ground as she could before hearing the arrow fly.

She didn't feel any pain, nor did she feel the arrow pierce her skin. She cautiously looked up to see Bunnymund in front of her and Jack beside her. She looked at Jack with pain filled eyes but a splash of hope and a sad smile.

"You came" Andra Rose's eyes started to droop.

"Yeah, we did Andra Rose" Jack replied but it sounded far away, kind of like hearing it in a tunnel that someone just passed through.

Bunnymund turned around towards the two. His eyes widened as he saw Andra Rose's arm, where the bite mark was. He slightly shook with anger and regret. He promised to protect her.

"Jack stay here, protect her. She's going to need it." Bunnymund ordered Jack before standing up, both boomerangs in his paws.

"Don't do it Bunnymund, he isn't worth it" Jack tried to reason with the Pooka.

The Pooka just shook his head before throwing his boomerangs at every creature before he got to Pitch Black. Pitch grinned before feeling fear well up inside of him. E. Aster Bunnymund was about to kill him and Pitch knew this.

"Now come Aster, she's just a little spirit. Nothing that you want to deal with right?" Pitch tried to get his way out of it but Bunny wasn't having it.

"I should kill you right now Pitch Black. I won't even lose any sleep over it but for once, I'll let you live, but you hurt her or come near either one of them...i won't hesitate to kill you next time" Aster threaten before throwing one of his boomerangs at Pitch to emphasize his promise.

The boomerang hit Pitch in the back of the head causing the shade to fall unconscious.

Bunny walked back over to the others who were hovering over Jack and Andra Rose. They turned and moved back as they saw their friend's tense posture. Bunny knelt down and took the young spirit in his arms. There were no words exchanged before him and North as North threw a snow globe down and Bunny walked through it and into the workshop.

I made a promise Andra Rose to protect you from anything and I have failed, Bunny thought to himself as he held onto her tightly while taking her to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry" Bunny whispered as he let the yeti's take her out of his arms and went to work getting her treated.

Bunny walked out of the room and stood guard by the door. It wouldn't be an hour before the others showed up. He looked up as soon as he heard their foot steps. He caught North's eyes as North motioned him to take a seat in the alcove by the infirmary.

"Aster, what is she to you?"

* * *

hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"_I promised you!" "Don't worry about me!"_

"Nicolas, you wouldn't be able to understand" Bunny whispered as he sighed, the energy seemed to be taken from his body.

"Aster, we need to know. We can truly help her from there" Nick whispered to his friend while placing a hand on Aster's paw.

"She was someone I promised to protect. Andra Rose...Rose is her real name...her father found me one day, it was after Easter. I always played with Rose, she reminds me a lot of my own siblings. Rose was carefree and when she was only three years old, her father found me. He stilled believed because he had so much hope in the world, so much hope for his daughter.

He took me by my arm and took me to the lake. We stayed hidden from Rose as we talked. Her father was no short man either, stood about six foot. He asked me, well told me to promise him, to protect his little girl. Protect his one joy he had left. His wife died while giving birth to Rose." Bunny looked down at the ground with a sigh before looking back up at everyone.

"I promised him, I knew what she would be when she got older. I could see it in her eyes then, the laughter but the courage she had and still has...the fight she has in her. She hasn't lost that Nick...but I might lose her" Bunny looked down with tears in his eyes, his paws linked and clenched.

He was trying not to cry.

"I missed you too you over grown rabbit" everyone looked up to see Andra Rose limping up to them.

A yeti was behind her trying to get her back in bed. She turned and glared at it while Bunny laughed. Bunny stood up before he opened his arms up to her. She grinned at him before limping towards him and into his arms.

"You kept your promise, at least somewhat." Andra Rose whispered into his fur as she held onto him tightly.

"Rose you are a spirit, you died. How did I keep my promise then?" Bunny whispered so only she could hear. He was choking back a sob.

"You and I both know what I was meant to do Hop Hop." Andra Rose whispered before slowly letting go of him.

"You haven't called me that in years" Bunny pulled away with tears streaming down his face.

"You haven't seen me the past two hundred years or so. Remember you use to come visit me on Easter after everyone had their eggs. You would give me a special basket. What happened?" Andra Rose asked as she sat down, slightly out of breath.

"I don't honestly know Rosy" he whispered to her as he sat on the floor next to her legs, leaning against them.

"You know that means I get two hundred baskets to make up for it right?" Andra Rose grinned down at him.

He laughed before nodding to her. "Alright alright, you can have two hundred baskets of eggs but not all at once okay? I don't want you to get diabetes" Bunny returned her grin.

"Alright, I'll give you that then" Andra Rose shook his paw to seal the deal.

"Now go back with the yeti and get your arm looked at or I'll drag you there myself" Bunny stood up and Andra Rose did the same.

They grinned at each other before they both left, Bunny making sure she got there and Andra Rose because she was feeling light headed and was tired.

The other Guardians looked at each other wondering what in the moon's name happened.

"She mean's a lot to him doesn't she?" Tooth asked quietly as the two had walked away.

The others nodded before North smiled softly, the corners of his eyes folding a little.

"I remember when I first saw little Rose too, now that I think about it. She was a hyper child but was always on the nice list." North spoke, his voice with them but his eyes were somewhere in the past.

"I remember her baby teeth, even though they didn't have tooth brushes or toothpaste at the time, she tried to take care of them as bast as she could." Tooth spoke quietly while looking down at her lap.

"I have misjudged her. I feel horrible now" Tooth looked at North with a sigh.

Bunny returned with a frown on his face. The other gave him worried expressions.

"Her arm is in very bad shape and her head need some stitches. We had to shave her head, she was okay with that. It wasn't a pretty sight really." Bunny sighed before sitting back down in a chair.

Everyone nodded before Jack asked to talk to Bunny alone. Bunny gave him a look then shrugged following the winter spirit down the hall and away form the others.

"Bunny...um I was wondering...since you're like her Guardian when she was human...um can I...oh jeez how am I going to say this.." Jack sighed with slumped shoulders.

"I'm not her father but if ya want to date her then sure. But it's 'er choice ya know" Bunny smiled at the winter spirit.

Despite the tension that was usually between the two, this seemed to have brought them closer than they might have ever been if it wasn't for that little spirit in the infirmary.

They walked back towards the others in a comfortable silence. They arrived and noticed something was off, everyone was either pacing or was tense as all get up.

"What happened?" Jack asked, worry mirroring the expression that was written on Bunny's face.

The other Guardians looked up with sadness in their eyes before pointing to the infirmary door. Jack nor Bunny thought twice as they both rushed towards the infirmary.

They opened it to see a withering Andra Rose and a distraught looking yeti. The yeti started to grumble something but both of the spirits told him to get out.

"Rosy...Rose look at me" Bunny grabbed the girls hand as she arched her back in pain.

She looked at him with dull eyes, the color slowly draining from them. The tears in her eyes could be seen clearly and the hurt that also resided in them.

"Burns...it burns...BUNNY!" Andra Rose yelled as she arched her back again while moving towards Bunny.

Andra Rose's teeth clenched, her jaw tense as another wave of pain went through her. She twisted and turned trying to get away from the blinding pain but no matter which way she turned it would double even more.

Tears streamed down her face as she reached out for something. Bunny grabbed her hand and held on tightly as she withered in pain. Jack looked up at Bunny with tears in his own eyes. Bunny returned the look as Andra Rose finally calmed down into an uneasy sleep.

"Why is she in so much pain Bunny?" Jack asked quietly as he grabbed her other hand, sadness and his own amount of pain in his voice.

"Her arrows..." Bunny cleared his throat as he put her hand to his cheek. "Her arrows are tipped in a posionous magic. It helps to keep the enemies away from the children. You do know what she stands for don't you Jack?" Bunny turned his gaze to the winter spirit.

Jack shook his head no. Bunny sighed as he turned back to the girl that he promised to watch over.

"She stands for strength and courage. She's always been that way...ever since she was a little girl." a far away look entered Bunny's eyes as he remembered the past.

Jack looked back down at the small girl. She couldn't been any older than Jack when he died. Why did he have a feeling that he knew her from the moment he was reborn? Jack shook his head before laying down next to Andra Rose, an arm wrapped itself around her waist.

Maybe this will help her fall asleep peacefully, Jack thought before he felt Andra Rose turn her back to him and snuggle closer.

Jack smiled before he fell asleep. Bunny watched them and realized at that moment in time, he was to pass his promise to the young winter spirit.

It will be good for her to be with Frostbite, Bunny thought as Andra Rose let go of his hand to turn towards Jack, her dreams finally slowly as her breathing evened out and her posture relaxed.

Yeah I'm definitely handing a piece of it over to him, Bunny thought as he turned off the light and left the door cracked.

* * *

Hello Everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"_please!" "...who..."_

Andra Rose slowly opened her eyes as the sun hit her face. She realized one thing, she wasn't in pain. Her eyes widened as she looked at the blue hoodie clad chest that she was currently snuggled against. She looked up to see Jack Frost sleeping peacefully while holding onto her.

She smiled as she laid her head back against his chest and returned to sleep.

Bunny walked in and saw Andra Rose's eyes close once more, a smile on her face as her breathing went back to being even. Bunny sighed in relief, he couldn't lose the ankle biter. He walked over to a chair that was beside her bed and noticed something that was out of place...Jack's staff was gone and so was Andra Rose's dagger, the one her father gave her.

Bunny's eyes widened as he looked up to see Jack's arms tightly around Andra Rose before his eyes snapped open. He let go of her as his teeth clenched before he let out a scream.

Andra Rose's eyes also snapped open as she felt something snap in her. The scream, it hurt her heart. She coughed as Jack fell to the floor, pain shooting through his body.

"Jack!" Andra Rose coughed out as she crawled to the other side of the bed.

She reached out for him only to feel the snap once again. She coughed up blood as Jack grew still. The pain stopped, but Jack was unconscious and she was in white hot pain.

I can't catch a break can I? Andra Rose thought to herself as she fell unconscious, half on the bed and half off.

Bunny ran over to both of the spirits. He noticed the blood streaming down the sides of both the spirits mouths. He growled in worry before moving both of them so they were on the bed together.

"NORTH!" Bunny yelled for companion before he turned back to see both of them shuddering.

North barged in with Sandy and Tooth behind him. All three of their eyes widened to the extreme. It would've been comical if the situation had not been dire.

"What in the world..." Tooth started before laughter sounded through the room.

North, Tooth and Sandy looked around, trying to find the source while Bunny kept his eyes on the two spirits laying on the bed.

"Pitch show yourself!" Bunny yelled in anger, his fists clenched as he growled.

"Oh is the rabbit angry? I wonder why" Pitch laughed again before stepping out of the shadows.

Bunny glared as he threw a boomerang at the shade. Pitch dodged before glaring at the Pooka.

"I suggest you keep an eye on your youngest. You wouldn't want to break your promise even more do you?" Pitch grinned as Bunny turned back only to see the two spirits asleep on the bed, nightmares running through their minds.

Sandy glared at the shade before throwing as much dream sand as he could for the two spirits.

"Oh and by the way Guardians..." Pitch held up the dagger and splintered staff, "You might want these" Pitch took his own knife down the center of the handle on the dagger and set the staff in flames.

Screams seem to echo throughout the room as both of the spirits on the bed withered and screamed. Jack and Andra Rose both clenched their eyes and rolled towards each other, one hand holding onto the others and their other hand clenching the spot on the chest where their heart was.

North put the flame out on Jack's staff but there was nothing they could do about the dagger. Tears started to pour out of Andra Rose's eyes, her breathing became pants before they both woke up.

Jack stared in horror before grabbing onto the young girl, his own pain pushed aside.

"Help her! PLEASE!" Jack yelled as he held onto Andra Rose.

He grunted as pain went through his body but he didn't let go of her. She was his life line just as much as he was hers. Jack didn't notice but Andra Rose gripped onto his shirt. The other Guardians were speechless. North nodded to Sandy and Tooth before the two left the room.

"Jack, we're going to get Father Time and Mother Nature alright?" North spoke to him softly as Bunny went to work on Andra Rose's dagger.

Bunny started to slowly heal the girl as much as he could but he could only do so much. It wouldn't be five minutes later until Father Time and Mother Nature showed up.

Jack turned towards the two spirits with tears streaming down his face. He shuddered as pain shot through his body once more.

"Help...her. Please!" Jack grunted as he held the girl tightly in his arms.

Father Time and Mother Nature glanced at each other, their expressions mirroring.

"There is a time when one must realize that their heart is in someone elses hands" Mother Nature began, he hands slowly glowing a green and blue.

"And the other must realize that they must trust the other, more than they trust themselves" Father Time nodded as clocks began ticking.

"Jack Frost...Andra Rose...your fates and hearts are intertwind. You must realize this before it's too late." Father Time spoke in a soft but commanding voice.

"Jack Frost...my son...look into your heart and her eyes. You will see the truth in all of these words. She is your life line Jack, just as much as you are hers. You must always protect each other and realize this young Frost, you feel her pain and she feels yours." Mother Nature nodded to Jack as he leaned down, placing his forhead against Andra Rose's.

A blinding light spread out into the room. The sound of ice creeping up the sides of the walls while symbols of Andra Rose's time appeared to be carved into the ice.

Mother Nature and Father Time looked at one another before they took their leave.

The light slowly faded as the symbols gave off a soft light of greens and blues. Every light faded but the symbols stayed. Everyone looked around and noticed that they were in Jack's room instead of the infirmary. The symbols were various colors of greens against the pale blue walls. North and Bunny's eyes widened.

"I know these symbols..." Bunny whispered as he walked over to each one, his hand touching it lightly.

"You should Bunny...they are languages that I spoke as a child..." Andra Rose sat up and looked at him.

Andra Rose's eyes were now one blue and one green with gold specks in each eye. Bunny's eyes widened as he looked between her and the symbols. A look of recognition crossed his eyes.

"It can't be though...this is the language of..." Bunny couldn't complete the sentence, his eyes held nothing but pain and fear.

"Vhat is this language Bunny?" North asked as he looked at his friend, his arms crossed.

"This is the language of the..." Bunny couldn't finish, his throat closed up as he remembered.

"Ancient world..."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get out, I hope you guys are enjoying the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"_How...?"_

North looked between Bunnymund and Andra Rose with wide eyes.

"It can't be! How can a colonial child learn the Ancient language!?" North's voice raised.

Bunny took his hand and laid it on one symbol, the Ancient symbol of hope.

"Because I taught it to her..." The Pooka whispered as he dropped his head slowly.

North looked at his friend with an expression that he couldn't quite place. A groan alerted the three that Jack was finally coming around.

"Jack" Andra Rose smiled as he opened his eyes to see her sitting up.

"Andra!" Jack gripped her hard as she laughed, returning the affection.

They didn't move for a long time. North put his hand on Bunny's shoulder and pulled him out of the room. Andra Rose looked over at the door as she heard it close. Jack pulled her onto his lap, pulling her down to kiss her.

Andra Rose smiled and returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. It was an innocent kiss, it was the first for both of them.

"Andra Rose..." Jack started but stopped, he didn't know how to go about this.

"Yes Jack" Andra Rose smiled as Jack's eyes widened.

"But you don't know what I'm going to say" Jack started but Andra Rose put her finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Whatever it is, yes" She whispered softly with a smile.

Jack smiled before Andra Rose crashed her lips onto his.

A light appeared above both of their heads. They broke apart to stare at the light. It wouldn't be until about three minutes later that the light would fade and a small white gold band with a blue and green diamond, embedded into the band, would appear on Andra Rose's ring finger and a white gold band with a blue and green stone, embedded into the band, would appear on Jack's ring finger.

They looked at each other before giving a small chaste kiss.

It would be some time later that Mother Nature and Father Time walked back into the young spirits room. Andra Rose was curled up and snuggled into Jack's side while his arm was protectivly around her shoulders. The two young spirits looked up as the other Guardians walked into the room behind the two older spirits.

"We told you what would come to be young Jack. Are you ready young Andra Rose?" Mother Nature looked at each of them with a smile.

Jack looked clueless but Andra Rose smiled at the older woman. Andra Rose nodded and moved away from Jack. Jack looked at her sadly before she pointed to Father Time. He didn't like it but he stood and went to the older spirit.

"Toothiana, you are to come with me. Nicolas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund and Sanderson Mansnoozie, you are to go with Father Time." Mother Nature instructed as she left the room.

Andra Rose smiled and waved before following Mother Nature. Toothiana was right behind Andra Rose while the other spirits stayed in the room.

"So Andra Rose, have you decided what status you'll take?" Mother Nature asked as they moved to the other side of the workshop.

"My status?" Andra Rose asked, puzzled on what Mother Nature was talking about.

Mother Nature smiled before nodding. They had walked into the library without Tooth or Andra Rose noticing.

"Yes darling, your status" Mother Nature smiled once more before motioning Andra Rose over with her hand.

Andra Rose walked up beside Mother Nature and saw the book that was opened. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the smiling spirit. Tooth came behind them to look.

"Toothiana, will you be a dear and fetch a couple of hot chocolates while we read?" Mother Nature turned to Tooth and smiled.

Tooth gave Mother Nature a fake smile before leaving the room, she did not like being left out nor someone else's maid.

Andra Rose watched as Tooth left the room before turning back towards the book. She sighed before smiling up at the older woman,

"I know what I am to be, I know my status among them" Andra Rose smiled before placing her hand on the page that held her fate.

Mother Nature smiled before Tooth returned with the drinks. Andra Rose and Mother Nature smiled at the fairy as they took their drinks in thanks.

The three sat down before continuing to discuss what is to come.

~Father Time and Jack~

Father Time motioned for everyone to follow him out of the room. They moved towards another room, a room that was only used on certain occassions. This was one of those occassions.

"Wow" Jack was in awe because the room they stepped into was a large circular room. It had small tables and books everywhere. There was a window towards the top that was in an arch, it looked like it had belonged to a church at one point. Jack flew up to look at the window to see the different patterns.

"Jack come down here" Father Time looked up at the winter sprite with a smile.

Jack landed and began moving towards the oldest spirit in the room.

"Jack, you are to choose your status" Father Time smiled before turning towards the other three.

"Please do wait outside for us. We will be out in a moment." Father Time smiled at the others before turning back towards Jack.

The other three Guardians were puzzled but shrugged and left anyways, knowing it was somehow for the best.

"Father Time, I don't know what you mean?" Jack turned to the older man who was leaning over a book.

"Dear Jack Frost, please come here" Father Time motioned for the young spirit to look at a page in the book.

Jack's eyes widened as he read the words on the page before looking back up at Father Time. The older spirit smiled and Jack returned it before they called the others into the room.

"I know what I need to do Father Time" Jack smiled before they started to plan.

It would be a couple more hours before everyone got back together in one room. Jack smiled at Andra Rose and she returned it before they hugged each other. Mother Nature and Father Time smiled before everyone moved to the only place that both spirits could stand to be in the same area,temperature wise...

**The Warren**


End file.
